


Stone Cold Venom

by Jojosugay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Idk man its just monster fucker porn thats all I got, Multi, Piercings, Snake Genitals, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: a gorgon and a laima are dating and they fuck their human friend bc shes cute
Relationships: gorgon/laima, human/gorgon/laima, laima/human
Kudos: 1





	Stone Cold Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Comm for an anon friend!

Christy very happily knocked on the door of her friend's apartment. Danni and Drake had invited her over to play Mario kart and she was very excited. It’d been a while since they all got to hang out together. Christy got all dressed up just for the occasion, she wore a ripped band t-shirt over a mesh long-sleeved shirt paired with a black pleated mini skirt and some chunky heeled boots. Her outfit was pulled together by her black lipstick and straight black ear-length hair. 

After a few seconds Danni opened the door with a big smile

"Christy! Oh my GOD, you look so pretty! Please come in! Just watch the tail" she shouted opening the door wide and taking a step, or rather slither aside.

Danni was a Lamia with a pale pink tail and very long pink hair to match. She had on nothing apart from a black bra underneath a loose sheer white t-shirt. Her simple outfit was accented perfectly by a gold eyeshadow look and a nice soft pink lipstick.

Christy happily stepped inside hugging Danni tightly “thank you! I got all dolled up just for you”

“Aww, how thoughtful~” 

Danni pulled away and grabbed Christy’s hand leading her to the couch where they both sat down and got comfortable. The couch was fairly close to the ground so Christy took off her boots and crossed her legs underneath herself. Drake emerged from the kitchen with a meat and cheese platter; putting it on the coffee table in front of Christy.

“I know you said that you already ate but just in case you get peckish,” he said wiping his hands on his pants before sitting down between Danni and the arm of the couch.

Drake was a gorgon, he had many small green snakes all around his head instead of hair along with a pair of black-rimmed glasses that brought out his brown eyes. His outfit was also fairly simple with just a plain black t-shirt and some blue jeans.

After a few minutes of small talk and catching up they finally started playing Mario Kart, Danni was Peach, Drake was Yoshi, and Christy was Shy Guy. Christy was very accustomed to Mario Kart, growing up that was the only game she ever played which means that she was determined to wipe the floor with both of them.

It was going well, Christy was in the lead and had been for a very long time, however when she started her last lap things took a turn

“A FUCKING BLUE SHELL!?” Christy shouted gently elbowing Danni friend who was in second and almost definitely threw it at her 

Danni chuckled elbowing her back “all’s fair in love and Mario Kart”

“Whatever I’m still gonna win” 

Christy stuck her tongue out mockingly showing off her tongue piercing; making sure to direct it at both Danni and Drake.

“We invite you over and feed you and this is how you repay us?” Drake said in a dramatic tone moving one of his arms so that he could play with Danni’s hair while her head rested on his shoulder.

“Hey, I never asked you to feed me!” Christy said with a laugh rolling her eyes before bringing her attention back to the game. Right as she was about to cross the finish line Danni’s tail brushed against her foot causing Christy to jump and veer off the course landing in second place.

“What the fuck!” she shouted dropping the controller in her lap out of frustration

“Sorryyyy, sometimes I can’t control my tail when I get distracted,” Danni said sitting up and giving her friend a little shrug 

“Bullshit, you just made that up!”

“I’m serious! Sometimes it moves without me noticing. Ask any other Lamia and they’ll tell you the same thing!” 

“Wait really? That’s pretty interesting”

“Yeah it happens to me too” Drake chimed in scratching the head of one of his snakes “but then again mine literally have a mind of their own”

“They Do!? Do you have to, like, feed them all individually?” Christy leaned forward a little bit to get a better look at his snakes

“Nah, they just kinda get their nutrients from whatever I eat. Sometimes they do like getting a few treats though.” 

“I’ve known both of you for years and you’ve never told me how you know your human snake hybrid bodies work. They seem really interesting”

Danni and Drake gave each other a suggestive look with small smirks

“We can show you” Danni smiled looking back at Christy

“Show me what?” Christy asked curiously

Without another word, Danni turned back to Drake and yanked him into a deep kiss. Drake immediately kissed back letting his hands rest on Danny’s hips and adjusting his position so that he was more on top of her. Christy’s face went bright red as she watched them, she wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. It’s not that she didn’t like it, in fact, it was kinda hot, they’d just never done anything like this in front of her before and it made her a little embarrassed. 

Christy quickly looked away staring at a spot on the couch and fiddling with the hem of her shirt

“U-um maybe I should g-go then” she stammered as her heart began to pound

Drake pulled away from Danni, licking his bottom lip and turning his head to look at Christy “You can’t learn anything if you don’t watch” he said in a low sensual voice, reaching over and grabbing her chin to turn her head in his direction.

Christy’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, she still couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. She’d had a crush on them both as long as she'd known them, how could she not? Drake was really strong and handsome, while Danni was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

“Christy. Look at me” he said in a demanding tone, snapping her out of her thoughts

Christy slowly brought her eyes to meet his biting her cheek and fiddling even more with her shirt

“Good girl” he praised with a smirk

Drake let go of her chin and turned back to Danni kissing her more roughly and allowing his hands to travel up her shirt to squeeze her boobs. Christy swallowed hard following his hands with her eyes, all she could think about was him grabbing at her torso like that. Just the thought of it turned her on, she adjusted her position so that she could squeeze her thighs together to try and ease the sensation. As quickly as she put them together she felt Danni’s tail sneak up her legs and pull them apart before softly caressing her inner thigh.

Christy squeaked in surprise, biting her lip in an attempt to stay quiet as she melted into her friend's touch. After a few minutes of this Drake kissed down Danni’s face before landing on her neck. Danni gripped the back of his shirt and let out a loud moan tilting her head back against the couch. She carefully turned to look at Christy with a smirk on her lips “Do you wanna join?” she asked accompanied by a hard squeeze to her thigh

“Y-yes”

Drake quickly stood up wiping his lips with the back of his hand reaching out to Danni with the other one “Let's move to the bedroom then”

Christy hesitantly took his hand following him to their bedroom with Danni close behind. As soon as they got the door open Drake picked Christy up by her hips and carefully threw her on the bed immediately kneeling at the edge and kissing and nipping at the insides of her thighs. She moaned surprisingly loud, gripping at the sheets and attempting to squeeze her legs shut. Drake quickly grabbed her knees forcing her legs open as he kissed closer to her vagina but not quite there yet. 

Danni slithered up on the bed behind Christy gently helping her sit up so that their torsos were pressed together

“Your moans are beautiful” she whispered nipping at Christy’s ear; leaning forward and kissing her softly. At the same time, Danni’s tail crept underneath both of Christy’s shirts coiling around her torso and playing with the band of her bra. “I’ll take care of that for you”

Danni pulled away grabbing the bottoms of Christy’s shirts; pulling them over her head following quickly by unclipping and removing her bra. Now that her torso was exposed her nipple piercings, as well as her belly button piercing, were in full view.

“You never told me about these~” she smiled immediately reaching down and playing with the bar on her left boob “Drake, look our little friend has somebody piercings.” 

Christy whined softly, pressing against Danni turning to look down at Drake who was staring at her bare chest still kissing at her thighs. When their eyes met he pulled his head out from her legs and stood up grabbing the waistbands of her skirt and panties; pulling them off and letting them fall to the floor. He took a second to admire her body; running his hand along her torso occasionally squeezing at her body rolls before it rested on her right nipple causing her to let out another whine. Drake cut the whine off leaning down and kissing her while softly tugging at and playing with her nipple.

Christy was overwhelmed with pleasure at this point, two beautiful people touching her, admiring her. All she could think about was what they were doing and what else she wanted them to do to her. After a little bit, Drake pulled away from the kiss running his free hand through Christy’s hair

“You’re so fucking beautiful” he whispered grabbing her hips and gently rubbing the skin with his thumbs “I wanna kiss you all over”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I have other plans for today,” Drake said with a smirk slowly kissing back down her torso until his head was back between her thighs “Fuck, you’re making me so hard”. With one more soft kiss to the inside of her thighs, Drake leaned forward and started licking at her clit with his tongue. Christy let out a loud moan squeezing her thighs against his head, the feeling of his snakes slithering on her thighs making her shiver.

Danni started softly kissing at her neck “you’re so sexy,” she whispered gently scraping her fangs across the soft skin before biting down plunging them into Christy’s neck

“FUCK” she shouted reaching over and grabbing Danni’s shirt; she laughed pulling away and licking the bit of blood off of her lips

“Now it's not very fair that you’re the only one naked, why don’t you help us out?”

She took Christy’s hands and guided them to the bottom of her shirt. Christy quickly yanked the shirt over Danni’s head reaching around her and taking her bra off immediately after. God they were beautiful, she’d seen her boobs a few times before on accident but looking at them up close was amazing. 

“you’ll have plenty of time to play with them later” Danni cooed reaching forward and prying her legs off Drake's head

Christy gently pulled him off and sat up putting a hand on his cheek

“L-Let me help you” she offered looking into his eyes

Drake nodded taking Christy’s hand and bringing them both to their feet. She didn’t waste any time immediately grabbing his shirt and pulling it off while he moved his body to help her out. Christy thumbed at the waistband of his jeans hovering over the closures before clearing her throat “I need a better look.” She carefully knelt in front of him without breaking eye contact; undoing his jeans and pushing them off before leaning forward and kissing his bulge through his boxers. He tangled his fingers in her hair gently pressing into her face with a groan. She pulled away a little before yanking them down and immediately taking the head into her mouth licking softly. Christy kept her eyes locked on his as she sucked his dick slowly bobbing her head, taking in as much as she could. 

After a couple of minutes, Danni let out a moan behind them “I can’t believe you two are leaving me to play by myself” 

Christy pulled off Drake's dick and turned to look at her. Danni was sitting back on one of her hands, the other slowly stroking a dick that was now coming out of her tail close to the base. Christy’s eyes were glued to it, not only was it huge but it was strangely beautiful.

“S-Sorry” she croaked out before crawling back onto the bed not moving her eyes from Danni stroking herself.

“Do you like watching?” Danni whispered, stroking her dick faster “I do”

Christy nodded furiously biting her lip, Danni’s dick was a darker pink compared to her tail. It was very thick at the base slightly tapering to a soft point at the tip. It was really a beautiful thing to look at, Christy wanted to suck it really bad. All of a sudden she felt Drake grab her hips and start rubbing his dick against her ass. 

“Fuck you’re so wet…” he groaned reaching down and rubbing her vagina

Christy moaned loudly arching her back to press against his dick, it was still wet from the blow job making it glide across her ass

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” she whined biting her lip

Drake laughed deeply rubbing a little slower

“Is there something you want, Christy? You’ll have to speak up”

“Please fuck me, oh my god just fuck me”

“Good girl”

Without another second to waste Drake shoved himself inside Christy thrusting fast and rough. She moaned with every thrust moving her hips to match his rhythm

“Now now you can’t leave me out again~” Danni smirked gently shoving her dick against Christy’s lips “Drake had so much fun when you sucked him off, you should show me what I’m missing”

Christy nodded immediately, taking Danni’s dick into her mouth; bobbing her head up and down just like earlier. Having two dicks in her at both ends was driving her crazy, Danni’s dick was amazing. It was really soft and slick tasting even better than a human dick, the tip of it tickled the back of her throat in a way that made her shiver. Drake’s felt amazing, she’d never had a dick so big and now she wasn’t sure if she could have anything smaller. 

The room was filled with all the sounds that they were making, the slapping of skin, gagging on snake dick, and the moans. Oh god, the moans. Both Drake and Danni were very vocal while they were fucking Christy. Danni’s were very high and loud, while Drake's were very deep and breathy. It was music to her ears, especially knowing that she was the one making them moan.

Eventually, Danni grabbed Christy’s hair and started face fucking her as fast as she could before practically screaming as she came in her mouth; her tail curling tight around Christy’s torso. Christy shivered making sure to take in all of it and swallow, it tasted amazing a little bit sweet. It was also thick, coating her mouth as well as her throat. Once it was all swallowed down she pulled off Danni’s dick looking her in the eyes

“You taste so good” she mumbled

Drake grabbed her hips again and flipped Christy onto her back looking into her eyes and thrusting faster; Christy looking him in the eyes making sure that he could see the faces she was making. Danni gently played with Christy’s hair while her head was sitting in her lap. All of a sudden Drake’s eyes started glowing a bright red and his thrusts became more erratic. 

Then, Christy’s body stopped listening to her. Her blinking became slower, more forced and her sight got blurry. Along with it came a gentle warmth, it was comforting amongst the confusion. Then against her will hips stopped moving, no matter how hard she tried to move them they stayed put almost freezing in place. When she finally looked down she saw that her torso was starting to turn to stone, she could only assume the same was happening to her head too. The stone looked smooth like it was polished, Christy wanted to touch it but of course, that was a bit difficult at the moment. She was still moaning loudly, the stone traveled to her lips quickly cutting her off in the middle of one. In a matter of minutes, she was almost completely turned to stone her face frozen in a moan, unable to move only able to feel Drake fucking into her.

Just before she was completely petrified Drake pulled out and came on her stomach with an earth-shattering moan followed by the hissing of his snakes. She came with him, silently and motionless, but it still felt amazing all the same. He fell next to her with a soft thud along with heavy breathing.

“S-sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It’ll wear off in like half an hour though”

Once both Drake and Danni caught their breath they moved everything around on the bed; pulling the covers over all three of them cuddling Christy on either side in a snake-human sandwich.

  
  



End file.
